space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Specialties
'Martial Arts Stream Specialist Programs' MARTIAL ARTS NOVICE • Martial Arts Stream, 7 Pool Points Novice Martial Artists Begin their training with basic punching, kicking and evasion techniques. Able to handle themselves in a fight, they can be a handful to defend against. Novice Martial Artists are limited in the weapons they can use with Weapon Techniques to knives and small clubs. Pre-requisites *Self Defense level 3 *Defend level 3 *Unarmed Combat level 3 *Agility must be at least 4 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score *Unarmed Style Bonuses: *Can advance Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups up to level 6. *+2 to Agility • *+1 to Personal DC *+1 to Movement *+1 Action that can only be used with an Unarmed Strike or Defend *All Novice Martial Artists receive a 25% bonus, rounded up, to Combat Pool Points. *Pick two Novice Techniques, other Novice Techniques can be learned for a cost of three Pool Points at any time, (normal Training rules apply) *Unarmed Strikes receive a +1 bonus to Strike at levels 1,4,7 and 10 *Novices can use 2 additional Combat Styles each Round. ---- MARTIAL ARTS MASTER • Martial Arts Stream, 9 Pool Points Martial Arts Masters study and practice martial arts to perfect their physical and spiritual harmony. While the Masters Techniques are grounded in practical use, Masters generally perfect them in the relative safety of the dojo. Masters lean towards showy techniques that will awe onlookers and inspire students. Their Strikes of choice will be punches and kicks, as well as practical close Quarters Weapons that allow some range or that look flashy, specifically, staves, clubs, swords and spears, as well as small thrown weapons such as throwing stars or daggers. Pre-requisites *Novice Martial Artist *Unarmed Combat Level 6 *Defend Level 6 *Spinning Kick Technique *Reverse Punch Technique *Weapon Technique *Outside Slip Technique *Close Quarters Weapon Skill Level 4 Bonuses *Can learn Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups up to level 9 *(can go above level 9 if another second tier Combat Specialty is known). *+2 to PS *+1 to Agility *+1 to Personal DC *1 to Speed Factors of Martial Arts Techniques. *+1 Action that can only be used with an Unarmed Strike or Defend *All Martial Arts Masters receive a 25% bonus, rounded up, to Combat Pool Points. *Pick two Master Techniques, other Master Techniques can be learned for a cost of three Pool Points at any time, (normal Training rules apply). *Ability to attract Followers, (at the Arbiter’s discretion, see Followers under NPCs in the Arbiter’s Section for details). *Unarmed Strikes get +2 to Strike *Masters can use 2 additional Combat Styles each Round. ---- MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION • Martial Arts Stream, 9 Pool Points Martial Arts Champions advance their abilities by testing themselves against live opponents. They prefer to prove themselves in a, ring, stadium, or in the street rather than in a school. Champions measure their success in the blood of their opponents. In addition to fighting empty handed Champions can also use knives, short swords, and short clubs. Note that Champion Martial Artists can also use Small and Medium Shields if they take Shield as a Weapon Technique. Pre-Requisites *Novice Martial Artist *Unarmed Combat Level 6 *Combination Technique *Destructions Technique *Outside Slip Technique *Ground Fighting Technique *Wrestling level 4 *Expert Move Pin Level 4 *Personal DC must be at least 6 higher than the Racial Base Bonuses *Can learn Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups up to level 9, (can go above level 9 if another second tier Combat Specialty is known). *+1 to PS *+2 to Endurance *+2 to Personal DC *No penalties for being Prone *All Martial Arts Champions receive a 25% bonus, rounded up, to Combat Pool Points. *+1 Action that can only be used with an Unarmed Strike or Defend *Pick two Champion Techniques, other Champion Techniques can be learned for a cost of three Pool Points at any time, (normal Training rules apply). *Ability to attract Followers, (at the Arbiter’s discretion, see Followers under NPCs in the Arbiter’s Section for details). *Unarmed Strikes get +2 to Strike *Champions can use 2 additional Combat Styles each Round. 'Military Stream Specialist Programs' MILITARY SPECIALIST • Military Stream, 7 Pool Points Military Specialists are dedicated military campaigners. These Characters are individuals whose blood sings with the call to battle, be they freelance mercenaries, Guilded Battle-Masters, or city-state militia. These are the people who want nothing other than the glory and horror of battle. To this end they immerse themselves into rigorous mental and physical training that requires the below Pre-Requisites, and confers the below Skills and bonuses. Pre-Requisites: *Physical Strength and Endurance Attributes must both be at least 2 higher than Racial Base Attribute score. *Defend Skill at level 3 *Unarmed Combat Skill or Touch Spell Skill at level 3 *1 Close Quarters Weapon Skill at level 3 *1 Firearms Skill, Ranged Weapon Skill or Ranged Spell Skill at level 3 *Expert Move or Special Defend Skill at level 1 Bonuses: Can learn Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups up to level 6. *+1 to Physical Strength Attribute *+1 to Agility Attribute *+1 Action per Round *+1 to Strike *+1 to Strike with one Weapon Skill of choice *+1 to Save Vs. Body *+3 to all Expert Moves and all Special Defends, (See the Combat Section for details on Expert Moves and Special Defends). *All Military Specialists receive a 25% bonus to Combat Pool Points, rounded up. *Military Specialists can use one additional Combat Style each Round. ---- WEAPON MASTER • Military Stream, 9 Pool Points These experienced fighters specialize in traditional Close Quarters and Low-Tech Ranged Weapons. Only the foolhardy willingly face a Weapon Master in single combat. Pre-Requisites: *Military Specialist *Sharp Weapons level 6 *Blunt Weapons level 6 *Ranged Weapons level 6 *Expert Move with CQ or Ranged level 6 *Locate Weakness level 6 Bonuses: *+3 To Skill Caps on Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups. *Ancient Weapons Focus:+1 to Strikes made with Sharp, Blunt or Ranged Skills at *level 1,4,7, and 10 of that Skill. *'Multi-Weapon Master Level 1:' at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of this skill the Weapon Master Can add an additional Multi Weapon Option to his personal CQ Multi-Weapons. This overloading of the multi-Weapon renders it useless in anybody but a Weapon Masters hands. *Double PS bonus to Damage on all Strikes made with CQ and Ranged Weapons. *Critcals on a Natural 19 or 20 with CQ and Ranged Weapons. *'Parry : '''In CQ combat the Weapon Master can use his Ancient Weapon to deflect his enemy’s blows. When parrying the Weapon Master adds half the Skill level of his weapon to his Defensive roll, (in addition to his normal modifiers to Defend). *All Weapon Masters receive a 25% bonus to Combat Pool Points, rounded up. *Can heal one additional time during combat *'Made of sterner stuff': Weapon Masters can add their Endurance bonus to the amount of hit points below zero that they can go before dying. *Weapon Masters can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round ---- MASTER AT ARMS • Military Stream, 9 Pool Points A specialist with Firearms, the Master at arms is a feared opponent. An unusually high degree of skill with handheld ranged weapons sets the Master at Arms apart from other military specialists. As a sniper, a marksman, or in the trenches, the Master at Arms is peerless in the field when it comes to shooting. From side arms to heavy weapons the Master at Arms is truly the master of them all. '''Pre Requisites:' *Military Specialist *Pistol Skill at level 6 *Rifle Skill at level 6 *Cannon Skill at level 6 *Expert Move with Firearm level 6 *Aim Skill at level 6 Bonuses: *Can learn Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups up to level 9 (can go above level 9 if another second tier Combat Specialty is known). *Can learn Weapon Engineering up to level 6. *Firearms Focus – the Master at Arms gains a +1 to Strike on each Firearms Skill at levels 1,4,7and 10 of that Skill. *Double Accuracy Bonus with Firearms, (3X on a Critical). *Critcals on a Natural 19 or 20 with Firearms. *All Masters at Arms receive a 25% bonus to Combat Pool Points, rounded up. *'Multi-Weapon Overload Level 1': at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of this skill the Master at Arms Can add an additional Multi Weapon Option to his personal Multi-Weapon firearms. This overloading of the multi-Weapon renders it useless in anybody but a Master at Arms hands. *'Tactical Mobility: '''when attacking with a firearm the Master at Arms gains a bonus to their regular Combat Movement. Instead of moving half their Combat Movement they move half + their agility bonus. *Masters at Arms can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round. 'Armor Stream Specialist Programs' PILOT •Armor Stream, 7 Pool Points These hotshot flyboys feel the need for speed. On land, sea, air, or in the cold vacuum of space they are the best of the best. Lightning reflexes and high endurance are the only things that keeps these individuals alive as they scrape along the bleeding edge. '''Pre-Requisites:' *Pilot Vehicle Skill Level 3 *Armor Skill Level 3 *Vehicle Combat Skill Level 3 *Ranged Mounted Weapons Systems Skill Level 3 *Agility and Endurance at least 2 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score Bonuses: *Can learn Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups up to level 6, no level limit for Pilot Skill Group. *Can learn Vehicle Engineering Skill, Skill up to level 6 *Can Use Exo-systems up to level 6 (with Exo-System Style) *+1 to Endurance *+1 to Agility Attribute *+1 Action while piloting a Vehicle or Exo-System. *All Pilots receive a 25% bonus, rounded up, to Combat Pool Points. *+2 bonus to DF Checks for a single Pilot – Vehicle Skill. *+1 to Strike with Mounted Weapons Systems at level 1,4,7,and 10 of the appropriate Mounted Weapon System Skill. *Pilots get an extra roll when crashing to try and avoid the crash. *Pilots can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round. ---- EXO SPECIALIST •Armor Stream, 9 Pool Points Exo-Specialists are fearsome High-Tech warriors who specialize in Exo-System combat. The wise stand aside or flee when these walking tanks engage in battle! Exo-Specialists will, through their personal notoriety, attract a patron; be it a guild, union, corporation, or individual sponsor. This Patron will provide the Exo-Specialist with access to Exo-Systems, repairs, and restocking of parts and ammunition(as the Arbiter deems necessary, of course). Pre-Requisites: *Pilot Specialist *Ranged Mounted Weapons Skill at Level 6 *Exo Engineering Skill at Level 3 *Vehicle Engineering Level 4 *Operate Sensors Level 6 *Armor Skill at Level 6 *Exo Systems Style Bonuses: *+3 To Skill caps on Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups. *+3 to skill caps on Exo Engineering, and Vehicle Engineering. *Can Use Exo-systems up to level 9 (with Exo-System Style, uncapped if Exo-Delta is known) *Pilot Reflexes: While piloting a vehicle the Exo Specialist gets +1 to Defend at levels 1,4,7 and 10 of his Pilot Skill. *All Exo-Specialists receive a 25% bonus, rounded up, to Combat Pool Points. *Manual Override Skill at level 1 – See the Specialist Program Skills Section for details. *can heal one additional time during combat *Exo-Specialists can use 1 additional Combat Styles each Round Heavy Bonuses: '''(gains the following bonuses when wearing an Exo-System or piloting a vehicle of level 7 or greater) *+2 to Strike *+2 to Defend *-2 to Speed Factors on Mounted Weapons (minimum Speed Factor 1) ---- EXO DELTA •Armor Stream, 9 Pool Points A military unit created to be self sufficient behind enemy lines for long periods, the Ex- Delta is a light Exo-warrior with a bag of tricks designed to maximize its effectiveness in resource scarce hostile territory. '''Pre-Requisites: *Pilot Specialist *Information Gathering Skill at level 3 *Close Quarters Mounted Weapons Skill at level 6 *Body Armor Engineering Skill at level 3 *Vehicle Engineering level 4 *Communication Systems Skill at level 6 *Military Intelligence at level 6 *Exo Systems Style Bonuses: *+3 To Skill caps on Skills from the Combat and Military Skill Groups. *+3 to Skill caps on Body Armour Engineering and Vehicle Engineering. *Can Use Exo-systems up to level 9 *Drone Ranger: +1 to Strike and Defend with Probes at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Pilot Probe Skill. *All Exo-Deltas receive a 25% bonus, rounded up, to Combat Pool Points. *Exo Re-Spec Skill at level 1 See the Specialist Program Skills Section for details. *Exo-Deltas can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round. *Academic Cross training – Exo-deltas can spend Combat pool points on Vehicle Engineering, Body Armour Engineering and Exo-Engineering Skills. Light Bonuses: (gains the following bonuses when wearing a light Exo-System or piloting a vehicle of level 6 or less) *+2 to Strike *+2 to Defend *+3 DR *+1 to Armour RF at Armor Skill levels 1,4,7 and 10 *+3 Endurance Rogue Stream Specialist Programs ROGUE •Rogue Stream, 9 Pool Points Rogue Specialists in Zone Alpha are very few and far between. Most people simply don’t have the desire for what a rogue can offer. Those that do choose this path generally work as fences brokering deals between the revellers and the workers trading to each what the other has. Pre-Requisites: *Agility at least 2 higher than the Racial Base Attribute score *At least 3 Rogue Skills at level three *1 Espial Skill at level three Bonuses: *Can learn Skills from the Communication, Domestic, Espial, Language, Lore, Physical, Rogue Trade and wilderness Groups up to level 6. *All DF Checks for Rogue and Espial Skills receive a +3 bonus. *+1 to Agility Attribute *+1 to Charm Attribute *+1 bonus to Save Vs Luck *+2 to Defend *+1 to move *'Acrobatic Defend Level 1' This skill can be used to improve the Rogues defend roll by +1 per level it can be added after the roll is made. I costs one action to use. *'Sucker Punch Skill at level 1' See the Specialist Program Skills Section for details. ----